The Common Noble
by No.1 tigger
Summary: This is the sequel to The common boy, The main character has just received the invitation to become a Noble, but will he survive long enough to make it to his life in nobility or will he die in the slums, read to find out.
1. Moving part1, resignation

_**Hello again, this is the sequel to my story, The Common Boy. I hope that you enjoy it… the story starts by slightly going over the ending of the last story, slightly revised.**_

"_**The Common Noble"**_

_**CH 1: 'Moving: part 1'**_

When I woke I heard people talking in the next room, I couldn't hear them so I got dressed and placed the dagger belt that Gary gave me when I made my knives. I opened the door and stepped out, at the dining table I saw Gary, Numair, and Fred sitting there talking. Numair saw me step out of my room through a reflection in the front windows and stood up, he walked toward me.

He approached me and asked, "Me and your father need to speak with you about something," he placed his hand on my back and led me to the table. Numair said, "I have been speaking with Gary about you becoming my apprentice, but he says that it is your choice, and that if you say yes than he will not allow you to live in the castle alone so Gary and Rebecca will move there with you." There was a slight pause and he asked, "So do you want to become my apprentice?"

I looked at Numair and said, "I need to speak with Gary first," he nodded. I around the table to Gary and asked, "Do you think I should do this?" I know the answer to the question; he wanted me to make my own decision. I asked, "If I except than what will happen to the court?" he just smiled at me and shook his head. I looked at Fred and was about to ask what would happen to him when he said, "I will stay with you until my debt is paid, I will work and live in the royal forge, whenever you want to learn anything about smithing come to me." I nodded and said, "I accept your apprenticeship, but only if when I am ten I get to become a page, or at least eleven."

Numair smiled and said, "Well I hope to teach you everything I know, if you can learn it by then, then by all means you can become a page, and I will even pay for some of it." He looked around and said, "I'll give you a week to say your goodbyes and another week to pack and get ready, then I will come and collect you." Gary nodded and said, "Alright then we had better go tell the court that I'm resining." He got up and put on his coat and walked over to the door, he turned around and said, "Well David, aren't you coming." I jumped up through my coat around me and ran out the door following my father.

As we walked to the court almost everyone stared at us, at me, as we passed, either in awe or fear I couldn't tell. I saw Myles walking down the side walk across the road with the large man and three others from the storage room, which had apparently either escaped or bribed their way out. Myles looked up at me and sneered, he turned just slightly and whispered something to the large man, and he looked up all of a sudden and stared at us. Gary saw them and whispered to me, "Don't worry about them right now, they will get what they deserve for what they have done." I nodded and we continued on our way.

Unknown to us we were being followed by the Broke Bang Gang's key members. We walked into the court and approached the throne, there were a lot of people, everyone moved out of our way. A group of people filed into the court behind us, I saw Myles out of the corner of my eye and turned my head, when I did I saw a group of suspicious looking men in the crowd of people. When me and George got to the throne I whispered, "I think that the Gang that attacked Fred is going to try something soon." He nodded and turned to his people and spoke.

He said, "today is the last day that I will be your Rough and I will choose my successor," a man in the crowd yelled, "this is Blasphemy, he's just going to hand this business over to his son," Gary laughed and said, "My son isn't old, or ready to become a rough, I don't plan to make him the rough, no he is coming with me. I will place my second in command in charge, I don't plan to come back so this is good bye." He nodded to them and walked to me grabbed my hand and led me to the backdoor.

We were followed by those blasted gang members and I was starting to get angry. We went down an alleyway and Gary pulled me into a hole, before anyone could round the corner I used a little of my magic to cover the hole I was in and make it look like the regular wall. About five people ran past then Myles tripped and landed in front of us, he looked in our direction on saw a slight flaw in the design, he reached out and touched it the image vanished but by then we were already gone, using magic to go through the wall.

_**So how do you like the introduction of the Broke Bang Gang, and of my sequel, I hope you enjoyed it, next chapter will be up as soon as I am able.**_

_**Ta Ta for now**_


	2. moving part2,the collapse and the flower

_**Part 2 hope you enjoy**_

"_**The Common Noble"**_

_**CH 1: 'Moving: part 2'**_

After we went through the wall we climbed a set of stairs and started jumping from roof top to roof top heading back home. We where about a mile from our house when three men searching the street saw us, they hurried into the house and ascended the flight of stairs and gave chase. We had to lose them before going home so we took another rout and headed toward the castle.

We came up to the outer wall of the castle and jumped into a few small groves and traveled down to ground level again. We bolted for the Gate, but when we got there they were closed. A guard behind the gate said, "No commoners aloud in the castle today." So we ran down an alleyway with those gang members chasing us. The closest one to us, about 10 feet back pulled out a knife and though it, I saw the knife coming out of the corner of my eye so I pulled Gary down a side alley, the blade barley missed.

They started throwing more and more of them so instead of trying to dodge them all I placed a small shield to catch a few of them and then made duplicates of us we came up to the end of the alley and ran into the street, across the road. Then we went down the alleyway across from the other one while two duplicates headed in opposite directions down the road. The thugs split up now only two were following us.

We went down an alley way that had an extra amount of dung and Bile than the average alley so I used my powers, yet again, to lift it and the moment the thugs came around the corner I though it in their faces. Taking this moment we ran into the house that had a door in the alley and out the front onto the street, we ran to the alley three houses down and hide in a crevasse between the wall and a carriage.

We waited there for a long time watching people pass. After a while we got up and headed home. We got home just after dark hafting to hide every ten to twenty minutes, when we got home Beka asked, "So, how'd it go?" Gary smiled and said, "We walked to court with no difficulties, told the court of my resignation, and then got chased by, I believe, the people that attacked Fred." She turned around when she heard this and before she could ask anything she saw smiles on our faces.

Slightly frustrated Beka asked, "What are you smiling about?" Gary opened his mouth to speak, but I spoke first saying, "That was the most fun that I have had in weeks, I'm a little exhausted, but if you ask me they gave us the perfect going away present." Gary smiled and said, "Yep, one last time running from a group of gang members is the perfect way to say good bye."

Beka sighed and said, "You two are so much alike that people would think you are true father and son." We just sat down at the dinner table breathing heavy with huge smiles on our faces.

Beka finished making dinner and once everyone was fed we went straight to bed we had had a long day today. Beka's day was less eventful, she went to the bank and resigned and had a going away party, and then she came home and waited for Gary and David to come home.

Thursday 28th August

Today I went to the orphanage to say goodbye to my friends, I walked through the alleyways so I wouldn't be seen by those stupid Gang members. I walked out of the alley when I got on the street that the orphanage was on. I saw Myles and three men run out of it and almost immediately after fire exploded through the roof. I grabbed a rope out of a man's hands and through it at the men using magic to emphasize its length and also made it act like a vine, wrapping around them making it so they couldn't move.

I ran for the orphanage and another explosion went off throwing me into a well. I got up and looked at the well; the orphans were all standing next to the nursemaid. I asked, "Is there anyone else in there?" she shook her head, Knowing that no-one was in there I shoved my hands into the well grabbed a large amount of my energy and pulled a torrent of water that looked like a snake out of the well. I looked at it before throwing it into the fire, and saw my magic, black flames, coursing through it. I throw the water snake at the orphanage and before it hit it expanded and engulfed the entire house, putting out even the thought of fire.

Surprising to most the house was still perfectly intact, do to my fire resistant spells on the walls and other structures within. The walls weren't even burnt, they had burnt blasting jelly on them but that was it, the roof was gone, completely burnt to cinders. I sat down heavy on the ground next to the well and a group of city Guards men approached me. I looked up and they said, "thank you for putting out that fire, it could have been a disaster if it had leapt to another building." I nodded then said, "The men over there being attacked by the rope lit the fire." They turned around and saw three men and a child wrapped up tightly.

The men said, "Thanks, we'll get them to the guard house" I looked at the men and said, "Don't let them escape," I dug into my pocket and pulled out ten gold nobles and handed five to either of them, I said, "This should pay off any bribe that they are willing to offer you, and they are in a gang that has been starting fire to anything and anyone that anger them." The guard nodded and said, "Thanks again, we will keep an eye out for them" I nodded got up and walked away.

I got home three hours later walking through the street, no one followed me, and no one starred. I walked through the front door and plopped down hard into a chair at the table, it was already late and my parents were eating dinner, a plate sat in front of me. Beka asked, "so how did it go, and what is that smell," I sighed and said, "that stupid gang tried to burn down the orphanage, but I put out the fire, and tied them up in a rope, at this moment they are being prosecuted and tomorrow will be sentenced to whatever punishment that justice wants."

After dinner we went to our rooms to go to sleep, but, I couldn't fall asleep. I just kept thinking about that gang and the fact that there had to be allot more of them, and that I wanted to stop them. I decided that tomorrow I would go to the Guardhouse and get those men to tell me where their gang meets, and see if I can stop them to.

Friday 29th August

The next morning I woke up early, about 3 in the morning and headed to the guard house before they left for court. I made it to the guardhouse and before I entered I placed an invisibility spell over me and snuck into the detention part of the guardhouse. I found them sitting in a cell whispering about something, I got closer to hear what they were saying, but when I close enough to hear a man in the cell opposite to this one said, "Hey, you fools know that you're being watched right now, right?" Myles came up to the bars and snarled, he spoke in a raspy voice and said, "of course we know we're being watched and we don't care if these foolish guards…" the man interrupted and said, "not the guards you idiot, that young man in front of yo…," before he could finish I put a silencing spell on him.

The man smiled and placed a hand over his mouth, it glowed yellow, and when the spell didn't defuse he had a shocked expression on his face. Before I turned off the invisibility I made myself look like a knight. I laughed in a deep voice and said as I slowly became visible, "you think that you're puny powers can come close to defusing a spell that I used, ha." The man's eyes widened in fear at seeing a figure that looked almost exactly like Mithros. I turned around and looked at Myles and asked, "Where does the broke bang gang meet, handout, or hide out!" Myles laughed as if he wasn't afraid of me, the men behind him were, and they were on their knees shivering and shaking. I smiled and said, "Are you not afraid of what will happen to you if you don't cooperate with me?" he smirked and asked, "Why would I be afraid of you?"

I stepped closer to the bars and they started to smoke and simmer, Myles stepped back and looked at looked at me then said, "So you're going to break me out of here so that I can show you to the rest of the gang?" I shook my head and said, "No, I was just thinking that if you don't tell me then I will put all the heat and pain that Fred went through and force it onto you, and see how you like it." He laughed and said, "You can't do that," heat started radiating off of me and he backed up yelling, "alright, alright, the hideout is in the old court of the rough, that big castle, like mansion. It used to be the court of the rough until Rosto the Piper moved it to the dancing dove."

I walked away from the bars, letting the heat dissipate and turned around and looked at the man, I sighed and waved my hand, the spell disappeared. That was when I noticed his eyes; they were a bright almost ghostlike blue color. I stared at him and asked, "Who are you?" he smiled and laughed, I walked closer to the cell and heard a voice in my head say, 'I am the one that will guide you to greatness,' I asked, "how?" he smiled and said, "I will teach you along with Numair at the castle, but first you need to help me escape from this cage." I nodded and walked toward the cell, a guard came down and saw me, he yelled, "what are you doing down here?"

I reached out grabbed the lock on the door and forced an extremely large amount of energy into it, melting the lock. I tore the door open grabbed the man's arm and, with great difficulty teleported three blocks away from the guardhouse. I looked at him and asked, "Now what?" he looked at me and said, "You should drop the illusion of your future self and then we can get to work on that gang that is meeting tonight." I nodded, dropped the image of the knight and started walking into the mansion, which just so happened to be right next to us.

We stepped inside and walked into the lowest level of the building, it was huge over 100 feet by 100 feet and it was filled with men, I saw at least 10 exits, and used magic to find anymore, when I was done I knew where the 15 exits were and sat in wait for the meet to begin.

About three hours later.

Over three thousand men had entered in the last few hours and I was sure that no more were coming so I gave Brovaska, the wizard from the cell, to close off the exits with our magic. He nodded and closed the exits closest to him and I closed and sealed the rest of the exits and then turned to those men that were noticing that there way out was sealed. Soon all out chaos would erupt, I got scared and thought of a way to prevent this. I found small plant roots growing bellow everything and placed enough energy into the plants and urged them upwards and to wrap around the men.

Vines the size of a man's leg burst from the ground and wrapped around everyone and everything except me and Brovaska, he looked around at the scared and screaming men at first with confusion and then with awe at seeing the truth about the strength of my ocean of power. Men were screaming and crying out, I got to the main entrance just as Brovaska did and we pulled our powers back out of the metal gate letting it open. When we stepped out a huge cracking and crumbling sound came from everywhere.

We ran as fast as we could, as we ran the building crumbled and collapsed, I pulled my energy back out of the roots, killing them, and trying the prevent the main collapse, but it was too little too late. As we got to the entrance to the street we jumped and the whole building collapsed into a huge pile of rubble. One small flower sprouted on top, it had black pedals with a blue core the stem was a purple, and the flower was very strange and looked slightly magical. (Later on the ruins were deemed cursed and anyone who entered its grounds could hear the sounds of plant roots trying to get to them)

I climbed up the rubble and grabbed the base of the magic flower and pulled it out of the ground, bringing a very unique root system with it. Brovaska, or Brova, created a bowl, or pot, to hold the plant. I placed the flower in the pot and scooped up some of the most dirt like rubble and placed it into the pot around the flower, a gift from the gods some call it (but for years after me and Brova call it a curse.)

I carried the flower in my arms and walked with Brova to my house. I walked to the front door as Numair opened it walking outside, he looked at me in shock and asked, "Where have you been, your family has been worried sic…" he felt the lack of energy in my and the waves of energy coming from the flower and stopped speaking, I looked down ashamed and said, "I met this man today when I went out for a walk and he said that he could teach me a new spell that could grow a very strange plant, and look what I made."

He stared at the plant then at the man, Brova said, "I wish to speak with you about this child's future and how you and he can benefit from what I know." Numair nodded and walked over to the man, they walked down the street deep in conversation. I turned around and heard Numair say, "You should go inside your mother is worried sick and your father is out searching his enemies for you." I nodded and stepped inside.

Beka was looking at the table, not expecting it to be me, she asked without looking up, "have you found him yet I'm so worried, he could be anywhere. We have so many enemie…" I had placed the pot on the table and interrupted her worried ranting by saying, "yup, I found him, he was talking to an old mage who taught him how to make a magic flower." She looked up at me tears running down her face and she lunged at me, smashing me in a huge bear hug. Then, suddenly she pulled away from me searching me top to bottom for anything that was more than a scratch.

When she was done examining me she whispered in a very upset and angry voice, "don't you ever do that to me again, or else you will feel the wrath of an upset mother who has lost her cubs." I smiled and nodded saying, "Never again, not ever," she smiled and said, "I'm holding you to that." I nodded than said, "I'm a little worn out so I'm going to go to bed, is that okay?" she nodded and I grabbed the pot ran to my room placed it on my night stand and jumped into bed, passing out the moment my head hit the pillow.

_**So there you go, chapter 2, I kind of rush the death of the gang but it needed to be done, there will be one more part to this chapter before and then I will continue with the story.**_

_**spoilers; **_**the plant infested ruins later become a huge problem that only David can handle.**

**The flower later on gives David great power but at what cost?**

**Is the Gang truly dealt with or is it just snuffed out for now?**

_**See you next chapter.**_

_**Ta Ta For Now.**_


	3. moving part3, meeting the royals

_**Part 3 enjoy. To those who have reviewed I appreciate your compliments and I know that it's a little bland right now but I hope to improve that in future chapters.**_

"_**The Common Noble"**_

'_**Moving Part 3'**_

I stayed in the house the rest of that week, helping getting prepared, and packing up all of the non-essentials and helping around the house. It took me a few days but I finally told Beka and Gary the truth about what I did on the 29th.

Wednesday 3rd September

I got out of bed hearing people in the house that I have never heard before. I walked out rubbing my eyes to clear the drowsiness from them so I could see properly.

There were men everywhere some moving furniture, while others carried boxes of supplies. I looked around and saw my mother sitting at the table eating breakfast with Numair. I walked over and sat down in a chair not wanting to interrupt their conversation I sat there in silence and watched the movers work, I sat there for about an hour when I saw a man carrying my chest, I stood up and walked over to him and said, "I'm sorry but that will be the last thing that leaves this house." He nodded and took it back into my room, not arguing in the slightest.

I walked back to the table and sat down, Numair was smiling at me and he asked, "What's in the chest that is that important?" I thought about what I should tell him and went with, "the only items that remain of my past, which are, a map, a flask, a box of notes, and other small momentous that have no true value just memories that I almost can't remember.

Numair nodded and said, "I understand but why keep them?" I smiled and said, "The map is a map of my home land, the flask has a repository of energy that I can use when I get exhausted, and the notes are of what I think are secrets about my father's government, and possibly what got him killed." Numair looked at me, shocked, and asked, "May I see the map?" I nodded and stood up.

I walked into my room and took a key out of my pocket; I unlocked the chest and grabbed the one thing that was inside the chest, my black box. I closed the chest and set the box on my desk, I placed my thumb on the small symbol that locked the box and light a small fire were my finger touched. The box opened and revealed a very large box, spelled so that it could hold a very large amount of items. I reached in and pulled out the map, a compass, and a book of translation. I closed the box again and locked it.

I carried map, compass, book, and box back to the table, leaving the chest open. I set the box in of my spot and placed the over items in front of Numair, and sat down. He opened the book and said, "Why would I nee…" he was going to say, 'why do I need a translation book,' when he saw that it was in a language that they had been trying to learn for the last 50 years.

He quickly but safely opened the map and looked it over, often looking at the translation book to learn names of places. Numair looked at me and asked, "Is this accurate?" I nodded and said, "Well its 8 years off, but other than that it is." He looked back at the map and asked, "My I borrow these," he motioned to the items in front of him, I shook my head and said, "I am sorry but no I won't let you borrow them, I can recreate the map and book, but the compass is too complex for even you to recreate. I can't let the originals leave my person; it's not safe, only I can keep them hidden."

Numair nodded excepting me not to let go of them so easily and asked, "When do you expect to have them finished?" I thought about it for a moment and said, "I will have them finished when we head to the castle." He nodded and stood up handed the map, compass, and book and headed out the door. I opened the box, my father looked in and gasped, he saw a small golden lamp and asked, "Is that a genie lamp?" I looked at it and smiled. I shook my head and said, "It is a lamp but, it doesn't have a genie in it, it has a demon in it. And someone would have to be very powerful to release it."

Gary was about to look deeper into the box but I closed it and said, "Not today." He looked at me and laughed and said, "alright, but I hold you to that, one day you will show me everything inside that box. Won't you?" I nodded and said, "soon, maybe a year from now, but it's not safe yet." He nodded and asked, "So that means you trust us?" I picked up the box and looked at him and smiled, "I'm close to trusting you but not yet." I turned and ran into my room not waiting for their response.

The rest of the week I spent working on making a copy of the map, the translation book took less than thirty minutes to finish. But, the map was more difficult, I had to restart several times, and I had to use a fair amount of magic to make it look like it popped out so you could look at tactical positions. Another thing about the map is that for some reason I accidentally put too much energy into the terrain and somehow it came to life, the cities changed grew and multiplied, you could see armies and caravans traveling across the landscape.

Everything was moved out of the house on the first day so my parents said goodbye to a few more people, and went to the court to see the fate of those two men and Myles, the two men were hung and Myles was sent to the mines for the next 10 to 20 years. After that we stayed at home working on small things, Gary worked on a small contraption that looked like a sling shot, but it attached to a person's wrist. (Hint: assassin creed hidden knife.) Beka had been embroidering some small things, to keep busy.

Wednesday 10th September

Numair came to the house with a carriage, just after I finished making the final touches on the map and put is and the book in my black box. I put the box in the chest locked it and carried it out of my room, as I picked it up it shrank until it was the size of an average tool box. I walked into the living room and saw Gary and Beka standing by the door waiting for me. I smiled and walked over to them; Gary looked at the chest in my hands and asked, "What did you do to the chest I gave you?" I smiled and said, "I shrank it to make it lighter."

Numair walked in through the door and said, "Good you're ready, let's go, we're almost late." He looked at me and asked, "Do you have anything presentable, you and your family are to be the princess' honored guests?" I thought about it for a second and then nodded; I set the chest down, stood up perfectly strait and then used magic to change my clothes into a fancy and expensive set of clothes. I looked at him and said, "Is this good? If not then we can go to the store." Numair smiled and said, "That should be fine."

We walked out to the carriage and got in, as we were heading to the castle Numair asked, "So, where are those things that you promised me?" I smiled and said, "I have them finished, I can give you the book but the map is different from the first one and I will have to show it to the king and let him decide what he wants to do with it, or if you want it right now you can have the original one." Numair looked slightly confused and said, "Weren't you the one that didn't want to be parted with that map?" I nodded and said, "That one is updated due to the new one, I can't explain it right now, not in the open, all I can say is that it is alive."

We arrived at the castle before anyone could ask what I meant, a guard walked over to the carriage and said, "The crowned prince and princess and their daughter is has been waiting for you." Numair nodded and said, "We will continue this tomorrow." I nodded and got out of the carriage with my parents and followed the guard into the courtyard, Numair headed off in another direction holding the book like he would protect it with his life.

We walked into the courtyard; it was full of grass, shrubs, trees, and a few streams. There was a picnic in the middle of the courtyard. A young girl, about my age was sitting with two adults; they were all wearing clothes more expensive than what I was wearing. We approached the table and bowed the royals. The girl looked up and said in happiness, "finally," she jumped off of her side of the table and walked/ run to me. She stopped and said in a hyper but formal voice, "hello, I'm Matilda and I would like to ask you if you want to play?" I smiled, looked up at Beka she nodded, and I looked back at Matilda and said, "I would be glad to except," Matilda squeaked, grabbed my hand and basically pulled me off to play games…

While we played our parents talked…

_**OK so this story is a little bland right now, so, if I get two more reviews I will make the next chapter more exciting, instead of what I planned. I planned to make a few chapters about the bonding of David and Matilda, but those can wait, what do you say?**_

_**Ta Ta For Now**_


	4. The Demon In a Bottle, David's POV

_**Well I got two more reviews so, here's my next chapter, I promise that it will be more exciting, but it will have to start off where we left off, so be patient.**_

"_**The Common Noble"**_

'_**The Demon in the Bottle'**_

Matilda dragged me out of the courtyard down a side path and through the kitchen, past the horse stables, and down another path. At the end Matilda let go of my hand and ran to the edge of a pond, I looked around at this wonderful and beautiful sight. There was a huge pond with dozens of lilies scattered across the surface, the pond was surrounded by trees except for the small clearing we were in.

Matilda took off her dress to reveal that she was wearing breaches and a tunic under it; she took off her shoes and jumped into the pond. She yelled to me, "Hey come on in!" I set my box by the edge of the pond and then jumped in; as I hit the water I changed my clothes into my old clothes. She was marveled at the magic I had just done and she meant to ask about it but I wasn't coming back up. She looked around and asked, "Where did you go?"

When I got under the water from my dive I saw a small flash at the bottom of the pond. So, I swam down until I got to it and grabbed it, I lifted it out. The item was a small clear black rock with a blue fire inside it, I swam back up to the surface, and popped out just as Matilda was about to start freaking out because I was gone. I said, "BOO!" she jumped and spun around and said, "Don't do that, you scared me,"

"I'm sorry; I just saw something at the bottom of the pond and thought I should get it, when I got back up here you were slightly going crazy so I wanted to get your attention," I said. She smiled and asked, "What was it?" I lifted my to reveal the rock, she gasped and said, "that's a fire opal," I smiled and asked, "do you want it, I don't have a use for it, I already have one like this." She looked at me and said, "I thank you, and where do you have another?" I swam to the shore again and pulled myself onto land and sat there with my feet in the water. I pulled the chest to me and opened it.

I pulled the lid off the black box within and reached inside and pulled out a small red velvet bag with several small rocks within. I opened it and poured out several of the same black clear rocks but each one had a different colored fire inside. She gasped and asked, "Where did you get those?" I said, "I got two of them from my father, I bought two of them, and I made the other twenty." She gasped and whispered to herself as she pulled herself out of the water, "made twenty, but how?" I poured the rocks back into the bag and placed it into the open box, and picked up a small piece of quarts rock, and lifted it, "like this," I said as I pushed my black fire into it, the piece of quarts turned clear and black with a small pinkish fire inside.

I handed it to her and said, "Here have this one, it matches you better than the blue one, you can give the blue one to your mother." She smiled and reached out, I slowly dropped it into her hand, and while I dropped it I forged a chain through a small hole out of magic so that she could wear it. She put it around her neck and asked as she put on her dress, "what else is in that box?" I smiled looked back at the box and said, "Many things." I saw a small fly land on the lamp and it started shaking. I gasped grabbed the lamp pulled it out closed the box and chest and told Matilda, "You need to get Numair, now, I'll meet both of you back outside of this area, but I will need his help, if he asks tell him that a demon is about to escape."

Right when I said 'demon' she knew that it was serious she nodded and ran off. I picked up my chest and ran to the open area in front of this path and set my chest down and reopened it, I pulled out a bunch of very expensive items and started setting up the sealing spell, and I wasn't strong enough to finish the spell.

Numair came running into the clearing I was in, I had just finished setting up the circle, he asked as Gary and Beka came running in, "What does she mean by a demon is escaping." I looked up at him, fear in my eyes, I said, "many years ago, before I was born my father trapped a demon inside that lamp, and it is escaping, and I don't have the strength to hold it back much longer." He stared at the lamp in the center of the circle and asked, "What kind of a demon is it?" Brova walked into the courtyard from somewhere and said, "It is a greater demon, one of the strongest this world has ever seen," he shook his head and said, "I can't believe you kept it locked up for all these years."

I looked at him and asked, "How would you know?" he said, "I was there," I nodded and said, "Then could you help us lock it back up before it escapes?" he shook his head and said, "It's too late, the lamp is no longer strong enough to hold it, and that's why it was released by a bug." I nodded and said, "Then we will seal it in something else," he shook his head and said, "No, it is time for him to die, he has lived one hundred million years, and now it is time for him to go," I sighed and said, "fine, but it will be hard, even with the three of us." He shook his head again and said, "It has to be you, it always had to be you," I sighed, took apart the circle, placed it back into the box and pulled out my flask.

Shinkokami, the crowned princess, gasped when she saw the crest on the flask, Brova growled, Roald, the crowned prince, stared and stepped back, my parents stared in confusion, and Numair sighed, Matilda didn't know the crest so she didn't react. I inhaled deeply and took a string and tied it to the top of the flask and hung it around my neck.

I used some of my power to create a shield that would prevent anything from entering or exiting, to everyone in the kingdom it looked like a huge pillar of black fire shooting into the sky. Brova stepped as close as he could to the fire to watch, the lamp exploded and a demon erupted from it. The demon was a great reptilian beast with black and red scales, his eyes were blue, and he had large webbed wings. I expanded the shield so that he could land on the ground in front of me, once he was situated he turned to Brova, on the other side of the shield and said, "So Brovaska you don't want to battle with me again so you send your brat to battle me, that's funny." Brova said, "He is much stronger than me, or you combined so don't get your hopes up to much." The demon laughed and turned to me saying, "Well then lets battle,"

I sighed, not wanting to destroy something with so much beauty, but he seemed so intent on fighting so I nodded and said, "Alright." He throw his clawed forearm at me, seeing his claws I ran toward him raising my hands as I came to his chest, I placed my hands on his chest plate and throw a torrent of flame into him, burning his soul. He screamed and flapped his wings twice, sending him high into the sky, he was about 100 feet about me when he launched himself against my barrier, it held. He looked directly at me, pain, hatred, and murder in his eyes. He charged, while he fell he sent water, fire, rocks and air down at me, I saw my danger and looked deep inside me, I found my inner fire I grabbed it, every last bit of it and pulled it into my hands.

I lifted my hands and felt and explosion of energy fly up out of me to intercept the natural powers attacking me. I looked up to see a portal between me and the elements, the demon was trying to stop his decent, afraid of what I had summoned. I pulled the portals energy back into me and then used it to for a set of wings on my back; I used them to shoot into the air after the demon.

I came level with him and put my hands together and summoned a sword using my energy and charged him, I stabbed the sword into him using the last bit of my energy, as we fell back to earth my wings vanished, and so did the sword, the barrier collapsed and disappeared. We hit the ground, just before we hit the ground the demon changed from a huge beast into a small Black gold amulet. A voice came out of it that said, "You have defeated me my nephew, now I give you the final gift, the only gift that I have left to give you, my soul. Where me as an amulet and I will make you stronger, much stronger, I will guide you on the right path and not let your father's venom corrupt you." I nodded, dragged myself to my knees, opened the flask and drank, I drank until there was nothing left and that only gave me enough energy to be able to walk around.

I crept over to my box and placed the flask inside, I pulled out a ruby necklace that had obsidian intertwined in it and place it around my neck. I lifted the dragon amulet to the necklace and placed the tail next to it, the tail wrapped around it three times, and then it opened its mouth and a small flat reflective disc land in its hands, it grabbed on and froze solid. I closed the box and locked it then I closed the chest and locked it, grabbed the handle and past out.

Saturday 6th of September

Three days later

I woke up in a bed next to a window that looked out at the mountains far to the north. My box was on the night stand that stood next to the bed I was in I tried to sit up but for some reason I felt really heavy. I sighed and looked around the room, it was fairly small, there were a few more beds in here, like it was a medical room. I saw Matilda sitting in a chair next to my bed, opposite the window; she was asleep and leaning forward with her head on the bed.

I sighed again and closed my eyes. I woke up three hours later and looked out the window, it was about seven in the morning, I looked at the chair and saw the Matilda was gone. I tried to sit up again, this time having more success; I sat up and leaned against the backboard of the bed. I grabbed the chest, noticing that Brova had tried to open it; I grumbled and removed his magic, throwing it out the window. I placed my hand over the key hole and made a key and opened it, I saw that he hadn't gotten inside of it so I closed it and locked it again.

When I set the chest back on the night stand the door opened, I looked at the door and saw Matilda, Roald, and Shinkokami were standing there, Matilda saw that I was awake and ran to me, wrapping her arms around my neck, I gasped in shock and said, "I didn't think that we got along that well…" she let go and said, "of course we did, you were the first person that I have ever met that didn't treat me like I was royalty, I will never get the throne, so I don't understand why they can't treat me like a regular kid. But, you still did treat me with extra care; you gave me a necklace…" I interrupted by saying, "I gave you the necklace because pink fit you better than blue, and you're the first person my age that hasn't treated me like garbage." She sighed not knowing what to say.

Her parents walked over and Shinkokami asked, "So Matilda will you introduce us or have you forgotten we were here?" Matilda looked at her mother and said, "Sorry, mom, dad, this is David. David, these are my parents," I looked up at them and said, "It is an honor to meet you," Roald said, "No, the honor is ours, you did save our home," I nodded and remembering the map said, "I need to speak with the king," Shinkokami nodded and said, "he will be here shortly," she turned to Roald and said, "Let's go tell Jonathan that David is awake," he nodded and they left, just before they went out the door Roald said, "Mati behave yourself." She nodded and said, "I always do father." He shook his head as they walked off into the hallway.

_**OK people here is part one of chapter two, the next part will show from the point of view of Gary, I hope you enjoyed this, it's not the chapter I wanted, but it has the battle scene I promised so there. See you soon.**_

_**Ta Ta For Now **_


	5. The Demon In a Bottle,Gary's POV

_**Here's my next chapter.**_

"_**The Common Noble" **_

'_**The Demon in a bottle'**_

_**Gary's POV**_

Beka and I sat down where the young girl had been seated, across from the high nobles. We started talking about the market and bad / good times in the city, after a while the conversation moved to David, Shinkokami said, "What's David's story?" Beka looked at me and I nodded, I said, "We adopted him about two months ago, we don't know much of his past, he is slightly reluctant to answer us when we ask, all we know is that he is the only survivor of a fire that killed his parents."

"He was brought here from another country by what looked like Mithros," Shinkokami gasped and asks, "Could that really be true or did he just tell you this," Gary nodded and said, "He showed us his memory of that day in the fire of a candle." Roald nodded and asked, "Has he given any indication of telling you the truth of his past?" I nodded again and said, "He said that he would show us everything that is in his box, it holds the reminisce of his past."

Both the royals nodded, they were done asking questions. I asked, "So what about Matilda, she looked so excited to see David?" Shinkokami smiled and said, "She has always wanted a friend that wouldn't treat her like a noble, someone that would treat her like a friend, like a person, like an equal. When we told her that a commoner was going to be living in the castle, she insisted on meeting him. And from what I have seen and heard of him, he will still treat her like a noble, but not the same as what she usually gets." Beka asked, "How is she usually treated?" Roald said, "She is made fun of by the other noble girls because she is our youngest and the boys either avoid her or act to formal to even think about having fun." I was about to ask another question when Matilda came running into the court yard and then into the castle.

All of us stood up and Shinkokami, Roald, and Beka ran after her as I waited for David to come and explain what was going on. When he didn't come I got upset and started walking the way she had come, I smelled something that almost smelled like fire and followed it. I walked into a clearing and saw David going through his box, I looked at the small golden item that he was frantically placing herbs and salts around and saw that it was the lamp. The moment I realized what it was I knew the urgency, I cleared my throat to asked how I could help when Numair, Shinkokami, Roald, and last in line was Beka carrying a crying Matilda.

I walked over to Beka and held her knowing that David had all the help he needed, or that's what I thought. The wind started picking up and the smell of fire started to increase, I watched my boy as he scrambled of talked to the two wizards trying to get help. Numair was so scared he was paralyzed and Brova was telling my son he had to fight the demon by himself. I got infuriated, but when David accepted I didn't have time to run over and help. A huge pillar of black fir shot up around my son, I thought that the demon caused but when Numair gasped and said, "I can't teach this boy anything, he knows more than I ever will." Beka asked, "You can teach him more control and stability of mind,"

Numair nodded, then the demon escaped, and Brova walked forward almost touching the shield, all of a sudden it expanded and almost hit Brova in its suddenness. A huge black dragon appeared and started talking to Brova in a strange language; Brova smirked and motioned to David. The Dragon growled and turned to David, the battle started, we could barely see the battle, Numair said, "He needs to learn defense and attack," Roald said, "He can train with the pages." I said, "He plans to become a page in two years, on his 10th birthday." Matilda squeaked and smiled, I was the only to notice.

There was a huge explosive sound high in the sky, everyone looked up and saw huge shockwaves rippling across the barrier as if something large had hit it. Then huge masses of fire, water, and earth could be seen falling from the sky toward David. Brova snarled and said, "Cheater," the he gasped and screamed, "How is that possible, it usually takes four hundred years to master that," I looked inside the barrier and saw a huge black swirling vortex above David. All the falling elements disappeared into it, then two great white wings appeared on David's back and he shot into the sky, catching up to the retreating Dragon.

Then in a quick movement David and the Dragon were falling, the Barrier collapsed, and as they fell the dragons body slowly disintegrated. Its body completely vanished when David hit the ground. Nobody moved at first afraid, to move. David drank from his flask and kept drinking until it was completely gone, the crawled over to his box placed it in there and pulled something out and placed it around his neck. He closed and locked the box and chest, then he passed out.

I ran forward and picked up my son, Brova grabbed the chest and started fiddling with the lock. Numair approached him and smacked his hand, and then took the chest, Brova growled and walked off. Numair gave the box to Beka and we walked into the castle, me holding David, Beka holding the box, Matilda being carried by Shinkokami and Roald leading the way.

I set David in a bed in the infirmary and Beka set the box next to him, I kissed his forehead and with Beka followed Roald and Shinkokami to the mess hall. Matilda stayed behind to watch and make sure David was okay. He slept for three days, on the second Numair said that David's energy was slowly building back up. Matilda slept in the infirmary every day, not wanting me to wake up alone.

On the third day I walked by the room and saw Matilda and David talking, like two kids who have been friends their whole lives. I smiled and kept walking, not wanting to interrupt their conversation. I walked over to where the demon had escaped and saw that the shards of the lamp where still there. I walked toward it and kneeled down and touched a piece, there was a whistle and the pieces throw themselves together mending themselves. I picked the newly mended lamp and carried it back into the castle, and then I walked into the infirmary. Matilda was gone and David has fiddling with a small amulet that hung from his neck.

I walked over to him and said, "David? There's something that you need to see," he looked up at me and saw the lamp in my hands and asked, "Where did you get that?" I looked at it and said, "It was shattered outside, I touched it and it suddenly mended itself." David nodded and said, "Than it is yours and no one else's." I sighed and asked, "Are you sure?" He nodded and said, "When you touched it and it fixed itself, it chose you as its master."

I said, "Okay, but what am I to do with it?" he responded, "put it somewhere where you won't forget it, you will know when to use it in time, there is no telling the exact time or place that it will be needed." I nodded and said, "Than I should go put it in our new home, would you like me to show you the way?" he shook his head and said, "Matilda offered to give me a tour of the castle when she gets back." I nodded and said, "Alright" and left.

_**There is part 2, not as interesting, but I thought you should know what happened outside of the battle, I may do this again for different chapters, or I may not, that is up to you.**_

_**Ta Ta For Now**_


	6. castle tour part 1'

_**To all of you that are reading this I thank you for your time, but very few people have reviewed, I thank 'BookWormOfBibliophile' and 'GinnyStar' for your reviews and support, now to the chapter.**_

"_**The Common Noble"**_

'_**Castle tour'**_

After Gary left I picked the amulet back up and sighed, I placed the amulet under my shirt and pulled the blanket off of me, I saw that I wasn't wearing my clothes anymore. I opened my chest and box and pulled out a spare set of clothes and closed the box, chest and curtain, so that I could change in peace. I changed clothes and then turned them into the formal gear I was wearing a few days ago, but this time they were blue with white trim, it had a diamond as a cufflink, my necklace hid under the collar.

There were small diamonds and sapphires decorating the fabric. I reopened the chest and box, and pulled out a comb and combed my hair. When my hair was perfect I placed the comb into one of my front pockets and closed the box and chest. Last of all I used the spell that shrank the chest to make it smaller put the handle through the necklace string, to make it easier to carry.

I opened the curtain and saw Matilda sitting on the bed next to mine waiting for me, she gasped in awe when she saw me. I sighed and said, "I over did it, didn't I?" Shinkokami laughed and said from the doorway, "Well that depends were you trying to impress somebody, or do you just like spending money." I replied, "I have a lot of money, but I don't need to spend it on clothes, I can just use magic to change the look of it." She asked, "Really?" I nodded and said, "its not hard," she smiled and said, "well, you might want to change the look of your clothes, or young Matilda's over there, because compared to her your over dressed."

I smiled at Matilda and snapped my fingers, all of a sudden the jewels that decorated my clothes vanished, except for the cufflinks, and Matilda's dress changed slightly. She was wearing a dark pink dress decorated with what looked like embroidery but was really very small pink diamonds put into intricate designs, while her clothes changed the necklace that she was wearing came out from under her dress to settle on top of the beautiful dress to add the finishing touch.

She stared at herself in a small mirror and gasped, I smiled and said, "Now you out dress me, The Commoner, and it doesn't restrain any movement." Shinkokami looked at the dress in awe and said, "If I tried to buy that dress anywhere it would cost me one hundred thousand Gold Nobles." I smiled and said, "well I can make you one as well, but I can only make an outfit change shape for about two days before it takes back its original shape." She smiled and said, "Maybe on Matilda's birthday in four days you can make the royals their clothes?" I smiled and said, "We will see in four days, but first I will have to meet each person to make their clothes, I know that your color is blue but I don't know Roald's yet, or the kings."

She nodded and said, "Then I will arrange the meetings in a few days, now you kids go have fun." We nodded and run down the hallway. The first place on the tour we went to was the pages mess hall, where we ate with the pages and I got to know several of them and their trivial problems. By the way the pages treated Matilda they saw her often, she showed off her new dress and told them that I had given it to her. A few of the squires at the table farthest from us whistled and said something that I shall not repeat.

We moved on reluctantly as the pages went to their class work, the next thing she showed me was the pages training yard, than the halls of the pages, and squires, and then the hall that guests stay in, she told me, in about two days this hall will be full of nobles trying to get special treatment for coming to me birthday.

She led me to where my family would be staying, we went inside and she showed me to my room, I pulled the chest off of my necklace and placed it at the base of my bed. It expanded until it was as big as the foot board; than I scratched a spell into the lock to make sure that Brova couldn't touch it. At this moment the room was empty except for a bed and a dresser. Once the chest was there I let Matilda lead me to a different eating hall.

We ate lunch with George and Alanna, the lioness, and talked about simple things. When we finished lunch we wandered through the hallways of the castle and just talked, getting to know one another, I told her about the fire, she told me about a brother who had died in a war. We talked about good times and bad times, and I started telling about my visions. When I described the man in gold armor she immediately said that it was Mythros.

I didn't deny it I just accepted it. We went down a side hallway and Matilda said, "I've never been down here before," I looked around and saw a few small wisps of energy and said, "We have to get out of here" she nodded, I grabbed her hand and we ran through the halls turning trying to find a way out, all of a sudden we ran into a room. There were crypts everywhere, Matilda said, "This is the hall of the dead, were all royalty is buried." I looked around and saw a small glowing thing in the distance and started walking, Matilda kept hold of my hand as we walked toward it.

When we got close enough to see what it was Matilda said, "That is the sword that Alanna, the lioness, used to kill Roger, for the second time." I approached it, when I crossed a black scorched line Matilda let go of my hand and said, "I won't enter that circle," I nodded and walked over to the glowing crystalline sword, and grabbed the handle. I placed my feet on either side and pulled, the sword popped out of the ground with ease. I felt a surge of anger coming from the sword; I drove it into the sword, made a shield around it and then used a very large amount of energy to purge the sword of the evil that still possessed it.

The energy purge worked and a great amount of orange energy exploded out of the sword and into the shield. A screaming sound came from the energy as it burned and died away, a face appeared in the smoke created from the burning and a voice said, "You are strong, stronger than me, but one day I will return…" I interrupted by saying, "No you won't" I opened another portal that led to the underworld and he was sucked into it. Matilda muttered, "He was still alive inside the sword, where did you send him?" I sighed and said, "I sent him into the underworld, the world where demons reside."

She remembered the portal that I opened before and asked, "Is that the same portal you opened in the battle with the demon?" I nodded and said, "The only difference is that last time it was an act of instinct plus most of my power, this time it was on purpose, I may have to do that again, but not yet." I sighed and said, "Do you think that Alanna will want it back?" Matilda thought about it for a moment then said, "We should tell her about it," I nodded then made a sheath for the sword and throw it over my shoulder.

We walked to a set of stairs and started to climb, we climbed the stairs for hours not knowing when it would end. At last after what felt like days we walked into a room, we went out the front door not caring what room we were in. We walked out and into a court yard, Matilda said, "I know where we are, follow me, I'm starving," she ran off toward the kitchen with me right behind. As we ran I used magic to fix our clothes that had gotten dirty and wrinkled. We came up to the kitchen door, and stopped to catch our breath; I pulled out my comb and fixed my hair. Matilda looked at me and asked, "What is that for?"

I smiled and offered it to her and said, "it's magic, while we walked up those stares things got in our hair, I already got it out of our clothes, but I'm not good with hair, this will get it out of your hair, and it will untangle your hair at the same time." She looked at it in wonder than accepted it and ran it through her hair a couple of times.

She handed the comb back to me and asked, "How do I look?" I replied, "You look beautiful," she smiled and opened the door and walked in. Gary was talking to one of the cooks and yelled, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, nobody's seen them for the last six hours, I told you to keep an eye on them!" the cook said, "The last anyone saw of them they were walking into the old castle ruins." Gary was about to yell again when I spoke up and said, "Who are you talking about?" Gary spun around and saw us standing there, looking as if we had been bathed and asked, "Where have you been?" I sighed and said, "We were wandering around and found ourselves in the crypts." I smiled and said, "I found this sword in the ground," he saw the sword in my hands recognizing it; he stopped, frozen in place. He no longer wanted to yell at us he just stared.

I smiled and said as I put the sword back over my shoulder, "We are hungry and would like to get something to eat, so if you would please, allow us to get some dinner?" He nodded and led us through a door into a dining hall, there were many people here, they were all sitting and waiting for someone. Gary led us to the head of the largest table, the ground slightly elevated above everything else; Matilda was hiding from my father by holding onto my shoulder farthest from him.

I whispered, "It's alright, he's just upset that we were missing." She nodded understanding, but not coming out of hiding until we got to our seats. We sat down in the seats that Gary told us to sit in and I put the sword under the table. Unknown to me, Alanna was staring at me, more at the sword than me, wondering where I had gotten it.

The meal started and the first dishes were presented. We ate quietly no one spoke, but we know that once the meal was over Matilda and I would get the talk… you know the one…

_**Well there's chapter 3, there are three parts to this chapter, going until Matilda's birthday, part two will be called 'the talk, and the sword' smiles, you can guess what it should be about, but guess again… HaHaHaHaHa.**_

_**Ta Ta For Now**_


	7. castle tour part 2 The talk, The sword

_**Well to all those still reading this here is the next chapter.**_

"_**The Common Noble"**_

'_**The Talk and The Sword'**_

We finished dinner, Gary and Roald led me and Matilda into a small conference room, and Alanna joined us as we went by, meaning to ask where I got the sword. Gary closed the door behind us and told us, "sit down." We nodded and sat on a couch, Matilda slightly using me for protection. Roald saw this and smiled, he reached out and patted her on the head and said, "You kids aren't in trouble, the palace is much safer than the city, and the fact that you stayed in the castle is better than if you had gone into that little hiding place that you haven't told us were is yet."

Matilda lifted her chin and said, "I won't tell you," then she poked me and said, "You won't tell them will you?" I shook my head and said, "I promise." She smiled then Roald asked, "You told a complete stranger and not us?" she looked down and said, "he's my friend, and I know that he is going to be made fun of for being a commoner in the castle, so he will need a place to hide." I smiled and said, "I think that I will be fine, I'm a great wizard (with no control) and I plan to become a page in one year, nine months, and twenty two days.

Gary smiled and said, "And you will train with them in their training field once a week until them?" I looked up at him and smiled, "What it was Roald's idea." Roald smiled, and Matilda asked, "Can I become a page to?" Roald thought about it and then said, "Only if you go to the once weekly training with David, and you take one work class a day every week," He looked at me and said, "And you will need to go with David to work at the forge once a week, deal?"

Matilda said, "Alright, but only if David come to the classes with me." I smiled and said, "Alright, but I think that I may be ahead of you in some of the subjects." Roald raised an eyebrow in question and I said, "I have had years in almost complete solitude, so I had a lot of time to myself and my father's notes." Gary asked, "What exactly is in your father's notes?" Roald looked at Gary and asked, "Isn't he your son?"Gary nodded and said, "I adopted him recently."

Matilda squeezed my arm in a comforting way; I smiled and said, "My father's notes hold theories about the past, and many academic talents that most don't know, through his journals I learned a lot of information about the items that are in my box." Roald asked, "May I see these journals?" I replied, "Ya, but not today, I'm tired, and it looks like the sun is going down." Roald nodded and stood up, he walked to the door. But, before he opened it Alanna said, "Wait, before you go I want to know where you got that sword?" I looked at the sword in my hands and sighed, I said, "When we were wandering through the old part of the castle we kind of got lost and scared so we started running through the halls until we found ourselves in a large room filled with crypts."

I continued. "I saw a glowing object sticking out of the ground, so we walked toward it, we got just outside the a circle made of burnt symbols when I realized that it was the sword that was glowing, by then it was too late, there seemed to be something pulling me toward it, forcing me to pull it out of the ground, and when I did a great anger tried to overtake me, I purged the evil that lived within the sword and sent whoever had the misfortune of his soul being locked in a blade into the demon's world."

I sighed and said, "If you want the sword back then you can have it, it is yours after all." She shook her head and said, "The sword chose you so it is yours now." I nodded and said, "Thanks," I got up and headed toward the door, we went outside of the room and Matilda asked, "Can I stay with David tonight?" Roald smiled and said, "You two have been through a lot in the past few days so yes you may." She nodded and thanked him; we followed Gary back to our new home.

We got to the apartment and went straight to my room, tired. The room was different from the last time I was here, there were several weapon mantels on the walls and a new desk, there were logs in the fire place, that I hadn't seen before, and there were logs in a rack next to it. The room itself was as large as my old house; there was a silk couch and several other pieces of furniture. The bed was made; I walked over to the mantel that was over the fireplace and set the sword on it, removing the sheath so the crystal blade could be seen.

Matilda said, "This room looks much better than before," I nodded and Gary, who had stuck his head into the door said, "I had them furnish the room, and they put up empty mantels because I said that you wanted to make your own weapons, so now you can show them off." He left and I sighed, I placed the sheath into my chest and jumped onto my bed, turning my clothes into red silk pajamas. Matilda walked over to me and asked, "Could you change my clothes to?" I smiled and snapped my fingers; an instant later she was wearing pajamas that looked like mine but purple.

I said, "I made them purple because I don't think that you always want to be wearing pink." She smiled and said, "You got that right," she climbed onto the bed and looked around again, she saw my small flower sitting on the nightstand and gasped, she asked, "Were did you get that beautiful flower?" I shrugged and said, "I think that I made it by forcing several different plants into overgrowing and then trying to stop their growth, so they decided to become one plant, and that flower is what they became." She went to it and touched a petal, the flower's petal has hard as steel, but as smooth as silk, and an aroma came off of it that smelt of fire and blood.

She gasped in shock at its beauty and its repulsive smell and texture, she looked at me and said, "It's beautiful but it reeks." I smiled and said, "It only reeks if you touch it." She let go of it and the aroma changed into the smell of lavender and honey. I said, "I'm tired and I'm sure that you are to, so we should get some sleep." She nodded and slid over to me, I got under the covers and throw a small breeze of wind at the three candles that lit the room, they went out and left the room in pitch black. Moonlight slowly filled the room and made the room slightly visible.

I was slowly falling into sleep when I felt Matilda snuggle up against me, I snuggled back and we fell asleep in each other's arms.

7th September

I woke up and felt Matilda sleeping in my arms; I laid there a moment trying to think of a way to move without waking her. Thankfully I didn't have to make a decision, Matilda woke up a little and smiled into my face, I smiled back and asked, "What are we going to do today?" she whispered, "Will you show me everything that is in your box?" I thought about it for a second and said, "I will, but I can only show you in a place that we won't be seen, I don't trust Brova."

She smiled and said, "That small pond that we went to when you first arrived is hidden by magic and can't be found by magic." I nodded and said, "That will work, we can go there after breakfast." She nodded than Beka yelled, "David it's time to wake up and get dressed," We got up and said at the same time, "Alright we will be out in a moment." I snapped my fingers and changed our clothes; I was wearing a reddish purple suit with dark blue trim and small purple rubies were the stitching should be, and Matilda was wearing a lime green dress with four other colors of green as trim and varying colors of green emeralds throughout her dress in many very intricate designs, a small green Emerald clasp held her hair in a fine pony tail.

Standing together in the mirror we looked like gems, I smiled liking the job I had done, Matilda said, "My clothing designer is going to start getting upset with you." I looked at her and asked, "Why?" she smiled and said, "All the kingdom knows that she makes my clothes and when they see the clothes I'm wearing they will go the her to get the same work, and when she can't replicate them they will want to know who is making our clothes." I smiled and said, "I could tell them I made them special for you." She sighed and said, "Then they will come to y…" I shook my head and said, "Special for only the royal princess." She sighed and said, "I'm the youngest sibling," I thought for a second then said, "I made them special for my princess, and my friend."

She smiled at me and said, "They will have to accept that," I nodded and Beka opened the door and looked in and said, "If you don't hurry we will be…" she gasped as we turned to her, she said, "You to look amazing, and is that you Princess Matilda." Matilda nodded, blushing and Gary looked in to see what the holdup was and whistled asking, "Did your maid make that for you because it's gorgeous." She blushed and said, "No, David made it for me." Gary whistled again and said, "I didn't know you could make things like this, and you look hansom as well."

I smiled and said, "I use magic, and it only lasts forty eight hours." He nodded and said, "Alright, well we're almost late, let's get going." We walked downstairs heading for the dining room.

_**Okay here is my newest chapter I hope you enjoyed, please review, and another spoiler, the flower turns into the plant ghost from Danny Phantom, before it dies. About 10 chapters away…**_

_**Ta Ta For Now**_


	8. CTP3: The unknown revealed

_**Well to everyone still reading this here is the next chapter. This story will become a crossover with Danny phantom, I will work on another story to lead up to this one so that they will slowly merge, but will stay as two separate points of view, Danny's and David's. Enjoy.**_

"_**The Common Noble"**_

'_**The unknown revealed'**_

We walked with Gary and Beka to the dining area and ate breakfast with Matilda's brothers and sisters; she had four brothers and three sisters. After we finished eating Matilda's sister's tried to convince her to get them clothes like what she was wearing, and after a few minutes I said, "Please leave her alone, I gave her the dress." They all looked at me appalled at what I said, and Roald said coming up to us, "David, Matilda, go have fun, I have to speak with the older kids for a while." We nodded and ran down the hall, we got to my room, I grabbed my box and we headed to her secret hide out.

We got into the courtyard in front of the hideout and saw Brova standing in the clearing staring at the place that I had fought the demon. All of a sudden a small green portal appeared in front of him and a small echoing voice said, "We have searched the entire Zone and we haven't found him anywhere." Brova growled and transformed, his skin was covered in scales and he started to grow, the growth suddenly stopped and reversed itself. Brova said, "If you don't find my brother before he has a chance to speak with my son I will destroy you." The voice said in a stuttering voice, "Y-Y-Y-Yess s-s-sir, u-understood." The vortex disappeared and Brova turned around and stormed off.

We waited for a few minutes to make sure he didn't come back then headed into the secret hideout. Matilda sat on a log about 3 feet from the pond and I sat down on the ground in front of her and set the box in front of me. I pulled the lid off to reveal the wonders within, Matilda looked inside and saw a bright light, she looked away. I sighed and said, "I'm sorry its magiced not to let the items within be visible to anyone but the person that opened it." She nodded and I started taking things out, the first item I pulled out was the small bag of opals. I pulled out the two maps and handed them to the excited Matilda, she opened them with care, the first one that she opened was the regular map. She gasped at the sight of the enemy's map, I said, "If you think that's impressive than open the other one." She picked up the other one and was in too much shock to do anything, I smiled and asked, "So, do you like my custom map?" she nodded and rolled them both back up and set them next to the small pouch.

I pulled the translation book and said, "This book translates the Eaquavian language into ours." I set it down then pulled out my Father's notes and told her what they were. I pulled several other insignificant items out of the box and told her what they were: there was a Demonology book that gave a description of every demon, a set of small potions, Herbal set, a small diamond owl, and a lock pick set.

Then came the more interesting items, I pulled out my flask, a small flute with a strange language on it, a small wooden tube with a small box that held small darts, a crossbow that was about 4 ½ inches long, five golden knives each of them had inscriptions in different languages, and several hundred more items. The last item that I pulled out of the box was a glowing green scroll, I held it up and asked, "Where did this come from?" it unrolled itself and glowed a bright blue, then it started pulling me, Matilda wrapped her arms around me and we launched into the air and then headed toward a portal, and as last thought I throw a force and invisibility shield over the objects that were left behind.

We were dragged through the portal and toward a great Ice valley that lay in the middle of a never ending green universe.

_**Okay yes this chapter is short and it's a little confusing, it is the start of where the merge will happen. I am starting a Danny phantom story that will be a crossover with this one, at this chapter the stories will merge and then I will continue this chapter, the story will be called, The Common Ghost.**_


End file.
